


Eighty Two Percent of Eternity

by Rinienne



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Humor, Future Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Slice of Life, Spark Bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The war was won, and the autobots were needed on Earth no longer. In the end they returned to Cybertron to build a new life. Unfortunately, with their numbers low and the Allspark destroyed nothing could have saved them from extinction. Or so they though.</p><p>  <i>The sky was golden, with a little tint of orange and pink, spread before Sam as far as his eyes could see. There were no clouds, but even in those early hours of evening, it was possible to see speckles of stars, distant yet familiar, even if their position was a little different from what he used to.</i><br/><i>If he was only to squint his eyes, he could pretend he was watching an earthen sunset.</i></p><p>Hybrid!Sam POV.  No M!PREG. More info in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eighty Two Percent of Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to re-watch all of the Transformers movies before going to see the fourth and suddenly remembered I was shipping Sam/Bee.  
> I don't know if this pairing still have anything reminding an active fandom and I have no idea if anyone will read it. Still, I felt like writing this fic to get my headcanons in one place.  
> The way I'm writing it is **very experimental** , because it is basically something in between of collections of one-shots and a multi-chapter story. I decided to use this particular way of narration, because it will allow me to finish the story at any moment, without leaving readers (if I'll get any) hanging. There will be at least two more chapters, three if I will be in the mood to write something explicit.  
> It is also unbeta'ed. Sorry if there is some weird grammar that I've missed. You can throw rotten tomatoes with a condition of pointing reasons of throwing them (aka, I don't mind healthy critique)

The sky was golden, with a little tint of orange and pink, spread before Sam as far as his eyes could see. There were no clouds, but even in those early hours of evening, it was possible to see speckles of stars, distant yet familiar, even if their position was a little different from what he used to.

If he was only to squint his eyes, he could pretend he was watching an earthen sunset.

He sighed then, closing his eyes and trying to recollect his home, the sounds of the evening city below the outlook in Tranquility, the distant, barely intangible roar of hundreds of cars mixed with more dominant voices of birds and crickets. He remembered the smell of the clear forest air, the sensation of wind playing with his hair, the warmth of the setting sun on his skin.

It was somewhat silly, that among all of those pleasant memories, the thing he missed the most was the sensation of air filling and leaving his lungs as he breathed. But maybe it was understandable, considering the other sensations were almost the same: the tickle of wind on the dark-gray, almost black metal armor, the touch of the sun, alien yet warm.

Of course, he could easily give up his new robotic body and transform back into a being made of flesh and bones, of course he could draw a breath from the cybertronian atmosphere, but he doubted it was ever a good idea. If the oxygen poor air of the planet wasn't going to choke him, the radiation from the sun was going put him into a hospital for a long time.

Sam doubted Ratchet would be pleased about it.

Sam cast his eyes down from the sky and raised his hand to look at his own metallic palm. The silvery fingers were connected to the hand with small gears and hydraulic tubes, making barely distinguishable mechanical sounds every time he moved them. The outside of the hand, starting from the knuckles of the largest phalanges, was covered in hard, dark metal which went up his hand to his shoulder. The picture stopped freaking him out long time ago and now looked like the most natural thing, like he was born that way.

His robotic form was the last creation of the Allspark. A gift to him, which laid dormant until the very first touch of a cybertronian spark catalysed the transformation, until the night all those years ago, when he'd pressed his bared flesh against the heated yellow metal for the very first time.

He used to hate it. Used to hate what it did to him, transforming a human being into something else entirely -- a half-breed, which didn't belong with neither humans, nor autobots. It tore any hope of a normal life away from his hands.

Now, after so many years had passed since he said his goodbyes to every human he knew and loved, he fully accepted that gift, embraced it even. In the end, he started to doubt that a length of a single human life could have been ever enough to be ready to leave the being he now called his lover.

The thought made it irresistible to check the surrounding area in an attempt to find Bumblebee. Cautiously he concentrated on bringing his scanners online, only to be smacked on the head by Ratchet. It wasn't painful, barely a touch of a finger as the medbot grunted and shook his head.

"Stop it," Ratchet said, "you're going to give out our location to anyone present in the area."

"Damn it, how did you even sense what I was doing?" Sam huffed rubbing the parietal plate on his head, where the bot's finger collided with it, "plus come one, who can be in this area? The place was empty for a millenia."

"It's never a bad thing to be cautious," Ratchet replied.

"Besides," Sam continued, ignoring what the medbot said, "I worry about him, you know. It is an emotion, familiar to both humans and autobots. I was pretty sure you knew all about it, at least in theory," he grinned watching the other bot spare him an agreed glance.

"Very funny," Ratchet sighed, turning his head away.

"Sorry," Sam sighed, moving his gaze to look down the cliff the two of them were sitting on.

At least it looked like a cliff, because the construction was most definitely handmade and entirely metal. Sam suspected that at one point it was a part of the shell covering the area, before a rather large explosion skewed the metal up, opening a hole leading deep underground, leaving only twisted edges to stick from the otherwise flat surface, like giant tooth of a dangerous animal.

In a way, this site looked not very different from any other location Sam had visited on Cybertron. Dead and empty, with nothing but ruins and debris. It was a pathetic picture, really, but their bunch of survivors was pathetic too, not large enough to repopulate even one city.

A single cybertronian lived long, but as a race they were dying. The Allspark was no more and there was nothing they could do about it, so Sam guessed the pathetic landscape served them well.

He shook his head, realizing that yet again his thought turned depressing. It wasn't something he could allow himself to think about, instead he concentrated on the rift under him.

It was deep, but he was able to see down to some degree, see the layers and layers of old constructions leading well below the surface, but afterwards the pit was sinking into the darkness, through which even Sam's new cybernetically enhanced vision couldn't breach, unless he walked in.

It was also the same hole Bumblebee disappeared into exactly one cycle and three breems* earlier, and while Sam understood that it wasn't too long ago, he couldn't help but worry.

"You know, you would _feel_ it if something happened to him, right?" Ratchet asked.

Sam indeed knew. Ever since the very first night they shared, a bond between their sparks was born, a connection so deep, that even after so much time together, Sam couldn't fully comprehend it.

"Bee has a very screwed up attitude to danger," Sam replied without even thinking.

He remembered seeing the bot fight, going against opponents stronger and bigger than him without any fear, blocking it away from Sam to feel through the bond. Yet, that one time a single scraplet had sneaked into their habitat, the panic radiating from the bond was so strong, that Sam thought he himself was going to have a heart attack. Bumblebee had actually screamed and climbed on his working bench like Mommy Two Shoes from _Tom and Jerry_ , which made Sam laugh his ass off, when the danger had passed. Even if the little rodent managed to bite Sam before it was dealt with and later he was briefed about how dangerous those things were, the memory was still enough to bring a smile on Sam's face.

That, and how Bumblebee expressed his gratitude later that night.

"Just let him do what he is really good at," Ratched said, and Sam's previous though perverted the phrase in his head, giving it absolutely different meaning.

Sam decided that Bumblebee wasn't the only one with a screwed up attitude to danger.

He sighed then, trying to relax. There was really nothing to worry about, it was a mission like many others Bumblebee had been sent on since they arrived to the planet. Investigating abnormal readings wasn't a new field for the yellow autobot. In fact, most of the places he'd went through so far, turned to be either empty, or contained old, forgotten stashes of energon by-products. Once Bumblebee even 'requisitioned' an entire barrel of high-grade energon from one of those stashes, just for the two of them. Turned out, the autobots could get drunk as much as humans could.

The chances of this particular anomaly turning into something more were less than slim.

There was a loud sound like an explosion coming from the pit and Sam found himself on his feet almost immediately, instantly starting to probe the bond, as well as hailing Bumblebee's comm, ignoring any caution and orders from Ratchet about the radio silence.

The reply for both of the links came simultaneously, "I'm ok, I'm ok," Bumblebee said over the comm, while the bond provided with a mix of thrill, excitement and awe. Damn, but if the bot managed to blow something up and _that_ was what he felt, they were going to have a serious conversation later.

"What happened?" Ratchet joined in, visibly nervous himself.

"Umm," Bumblebee replied slyly, "there was just an unsteady construction. It, well, fell down. But you should see it," he added with a childlike giddiness to his voice.

***

The tunnels leading underground were dark, but as soon they found themselves outside the brightly lit surface, Sam was able to adjust his sight. He found himself in the world made up of monochrome green, was able to distinguish everything around him. The picture that opened before his eyes left Sam's mouth agape in awe.

It was a large underground city, build in a form of an enormous amphitheatre, with hundreds of underground tunnels, like snakes, leading in and out different levels and locations. Sam couldn't even start guessing the destinations of them.

Like the rest of the planet, the place was ransacked and most of it laid in ruins, but it was possible to see that at one time it must have been beautiful. At the very bottom of the amphitheatre was a large square, with a single construction made of pure white metal, which at one point was either a building or a piece of ancient cybertronian art -- Sam had spent enough time on Cybertron to see the autobots had an artistic side to their culture. Looking up, Sam saw that the damaged metal layer above their heads was something akin a viewport, which he suspected could have been opened and closed long time ago to let the light of the sun into the city. Now he doubted that the port functioned.

Their every step echoed through the empty hallways, mixed with mechanical whirls coming from the robotic joints. It felt like the sound was coming from every direction and Sam was sure that if he was currently in his human skin, it would have been covered in goosebumps. Still, the light shivers running through his backplates were similar enough.

He didn't like this place, it was frightening him with both unknown and emptiness, but at the same time, he was glad to be doing something with his time. For the first time, he didn't feel like choking with his own inability to be useful, even if he wasn't sure he had enough skills or firepower to assist if it was needed.

Sam felt the presence of his bonded before he could see or hear him. In fact, he realized that there was no way he could have detected him otherwise. Bumblebee didn't appear on any of his scanners, none of his other receptors picked up noises or movements.

Ratchet on the other hand, was not capable of feeling Bumblebee the way Sam felt him, and almost jumped on the spot when the yellow autobot appeared out of nowhere.

"Bumblebee," the medbot grunted, sounding a little disoriented and displeased at the same time.

Bumblebee chuckled quietly, "Sorry, I couldn't resist," he said, "you're so noisy, that --"

"So, you're reporting the place is absolutely empty?" Ratchet interrupted, as a way, Sam guessed, to save his grace in the presence of two younger autobots. Being used to be teased, Ratchet often tried to switch the topic to the matters of business.

"Oh," Bumblebee shivered with excitement, "no hostile forces, but there is something you should see," he replied and turned around, gesturing the two to follow him, before he started to walk.

It was astonishing to watch Bumblebee move and Sam realized that for the first time since he'd met the bot, he was seeing him do exactly what his bonded was meant to do. It was a rather large understatement from Ratchet to tell Bumblebee was good at high-cover recon operations.  The scout was moving like a large shadow, gracefully as if his body belonged to an earthen feline. Remembering Bumblebee fighting hand to hand, Sam felt himself swelling with pride of how badass his bondmate was.

"What a show-off," Ratchet mumbled under his nose, shaking his head, before he followed suit.

The chamber Bumblebee led them to wasn't too far. The doorway was blocked with debris, but on the other side one of the sections of the wall was collapsed. It looked like someone attempted to enter forcefully and succeeded, blasting their way through the rusted metal.

Sam couldn't stop his own curiosity and scanned the wall. Even if it looked rusty, its structure was still very solid and stable, so the accidental collapse was less than likely. With Bumblebee's track record for walls and doors it wasn't really a surprise.

If Ratchet noticed it, he didn't say a word.

"After you," Bumblebee said smugly gesturing at the hole.

Ratchet shrugged and stepped in and after a moment Sam heard a surprised praise of Primus coming from the medical bot. He glanced at Bumblebee, raising an eyebrow, but his bonded wasn't in hurry to explain, as he continued to stand next to the opening, awaiting for Sam to follow Ratchet.

Sam shrugged and made a step.

Before even one of his legs was through, he felt an incredible surge of power flowing through him. The world around started to spin and the flashes of cybertronian writing appeared before his eyes. It was old cybertronian, the language he could not read, but which was familiar all the same. The symbols he saw on many occasions flooded his mind, starting to play havoc with his systems, making him lose control over the mechanical joints of his body. He tried to regain the control, but the attempts were in vain. His body trembled once and he started to fall.

On the corner of his mind, he heard Bumblebee shrieking, felt the fear radiating from the yellow bot through their bond. Large finger enveloped him before he had time to hit the ground, and just like that, the glitch in his system was gone.

Sam opened his eyes to see nothing before him but black. In a moment his vision adjusted and he was able to distinguish a single source of faint blue light somewhere in the distance. Sometimes this light was blinking, as if something rather large was moving in and out of his vision, blocking the source. Sam blinked, trying to switch his night vision back on. It took him two attempts, but in the end something clicked inside his head and the ability to see returned to him.

"What was that, Ratchet?" Sam heard Bumblebee's frightened voice from the left side of him, "what happened?"

"Shush, Bumblebee," Ratchet, whose head Sam could see right in front of his face, said. Sam felt a familiar tingle of medical scan over his metal plates, "it looks like he rebooted. Like he fell into a stasis nap for a second and then woke up," the medical scan seized its work, "I don't see anything wrong with him."

Sam tried to stand. He in fact felt like after awakening from a night's rest, his entire body groggy and unresponsive. He blinked again, as his systems started to run diagnostics. The numbers his brain received were true to Ratchet's words. There were no damage to neither his software, nor hardware and even the biological form of himself was as healthy as it could be. There was no difference in the diagnostics data from the one he received earlier that morning.

Except for an extra text cache.

Sam hummed surprised. He heard Bumblebee starting to ask him something, but silenced the bot with a gesture of his hand, before starting to scan the new file. The data was nothing but text and even if the message consisted of only the symbols he still could not understand, the meaning of it was for some reasons clear to him.

 _"What was taken from Me, shall be returned,"_ Sam started to read out loud, _"for My soul can not be depleted, only scattered among the stars, for one day I will be one with My children."_

The message ended there and Sam moved his gaze from Ratchet to Bumblebee to see if they had any explanation, but the two autobots looked at Sam with surprise.

"What was that?" Bumblebee asked confused.

"I hoped you guys could explain," Sam sighed as he finally managed to stand up.

"Well," Ratchet said and Sam couldn't miss a note of hope in his voice, "I do have a hypothesis. You may come to the same conclusion once you'll take a look there," he said pointing deeper into the chamber.

Sam followed Ratchet's advice and looked around. The chamber was almost empty, except for a single pedestal-like construction in the middle. When Sam raised his eyes to look at the top of it, he was immediately blinded by the brightness of the object floating above the pedestal, almost like he took a peek at the sun in the middle of the cloudless summer day. Sam remembered why it was a bad idea to switch to night vision in the presence of bright light.

He switched to his normal vision and only then was able to distinguish the object. "...for my soul can not be depleted only scattered among the stars," he whispered, repeating the message in his head, "oh Primus, can it be?"

There, floating in the mid air, glowing with a slightly pulsating blue light, was a cube. It was a tiny thing, no bigger than three inches in diameter, covered in ancient cybertronian runes similar to the one on the Allspark. In fact, the cube looked almost like it, but smaller, like a miniature copy of one of the most powerful artifacts the Galaxy had ever known.

"Ratchet," Bumblebee said quietly, "do you also think it means what I think it means?" he asked.

Ratchet was quiet for a moment. He reached to the cube with his finger almost touching it but not quite. "If you think that we now are gazing upon a single ray of hope for our world," he said, "then yes. Yes I do."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> * Breem = 8.3 earthen minutes; Cycle = 1.25 earthen hours (IDW universe units of time)


End file.
